


#DookuCaptured

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: #CloneWars [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, If Star Wars had Social Media, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Dooku Captured told through social media





	#DookuCaptured

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the image or the show

**Hondo Ohnaka @PiratesLife**

I expect to see you shortly, Jedi! Remember my conditions: No weapons!

80034 Likes 15754 Dislikes 2905 Comments 70957 Reblogs

#Jedi #Deals #Profit #NoWeapons #GalacticRepublic #Pirates #HondoOhnaka

**Sheev Palapatine @ChancellorPalpatine**

We remember, Pirate. Should you be speaking the truth, the Republic will meet your demands as they are now. @PiratesLife

356753 Likes 35632 Dislikes 78364 Comments 164827 Reblogs

#HondoOhnaka #Pirates #GalacticRepublic #EndTheCloneWars #CloneWars

**Hondo Ohnaka @PiratesLife**

I am most glad to hear that, Chancellor! And remember: I want your Jedi to arrive unarmed!

267659 Likes 23873 Dislikes 1542 Comments 179359 Reblogs

#Jedi #Deals #Profit #NoWeapons #GalacticRepublic #Pirates #HondoOhnaka

* * *

**Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

Just confirmed that @PiratesLife does indeed have @OfficialCountDooku!

684322 Likes 105384 Dislikes 5675437 Comments 846425 Reblogs

#DookuCaptured #EndTheCloneWars #Pirates #HondoOhnaka #GoodNews #Jedi #GalacticRepublic #CloneWars #CountDooku

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

And the dear old Count is NOT happy about it.

[@Anakin_Skywalker has posted a holo of @OfficialCountDooku suspend in cuffs]

46654346 Likes 42434 Dislikes 345653343 Comments 325345644 Reblogs

#DookuCaptured #EndTheCloneWars #GoodNews #Jedi #GalacticRepublic #CloneWars #LOL #LookAtHim #CountDooku #AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi

** Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

That’s hilarious Skyguy!

7653532 Likes 15642 Dislikes 54343 Comments 1342342334 Reblogs

#DookuCaptured #Skyguy #LOL #CloneWars

** Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Isn’t it ;)

945342343 Likes 534424 Dislikes 45535 Comments 4554341 Reblogs

#DookuCaptured #LOL #CloneWars

** Captain Rex @CaptainRexOfficial**

I believe that look suits him.

33543235 Likes 64455 Dislikes 97553 Comments 5043232 Reblogs

#DookuCaptured #EndTheCloneWars #CloneWars

** Commander Cody @CODY**

^^^^^^

54524322 Likes 754653 Dislikes 86453 Comments 100092 Reblogs

#DookuCaptured #EndTheCloneWars #CloneWars

**Padm** **é Amidala @PadméAmidala**

Good job you two! @Anakin_Skywalker @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi

864433222 Likes 753452 Dislikes 864543 Comments 534646642 Reblogs

#DookuCaptured #EndTheCloneWars #Jedi #GalacticRepublic #CloneWars #CountDooku #PursuitOfPeace #AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi #DynamicDuo

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Thanks, @PadméAmidala !

945342343 Likes 534424 Dislikes 45535 Comments 4554341 Reblogs

#DookuCaptured #CloneWars #SenatorAmidala #PadmeAmidala #ThankYou

**Master Yoda @Yoda**

See you soon, we will Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker

6534523 Likes 76464 Dislikes 7534545 Comments 86454323 Reblogs

#DookuCaptured #EndTheCloneWars #Pirates #GoodNews #Jedi #GalacticRepublic #CountDooku #CloneWars #Obi-wanKenobi #AnakinSkywalker

**Obi-wan Kenobi @ Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

Of course, Master Yoda. Please send the payment.

234532 Likes 12353 Dislikes 4567543 Comments 1455365 Reblogs

#DookuCaptured #EndTheCloneWars #Pirates #GoodNews #Jedi #GalacticRepublic #CloneWars #CountDooku #Deals #MasterYoda

**Hondo Ohnaka @PiratesLife**

Yes, Master Jedi! I want my payment!

6535434 Likes 604543 Dislikes 345654676 Comments 456476554 Reblogs

#Deals #NoCredits #TheyAreWorthlessToMe #SpiceIsGood #Jedi

** Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

You’ll receive it, no worries.

5534566 Likes 565433 Dislikes 45645799 Comments 42532332 Reblogs

#DookuCaptured #Deals #JediHonorTheirDeals #EndTheCloneWars #HondoOhnaka

**Hondo Ohnaka @PiratesLife**

Wonderful! We will celebrate! I love a good, profitable deal.

2345543 Likes 6875 Dislikes 456443 Comments 4563334 Reblogs

#Deals #Profit #Jedi #Pirates #GalacticRepublic

** Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

I love seeing the Republic getting closer to winning this damn war.

23455456 Likes 665444 Dislikes 676558 Comments 146665 Reblogs

#DookuCaptured #Jedi #Pirates #GalacticRepublic #EndTheCloneWars #CloneWars #Celebrations

** Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

I concur. We would be glad to celebrate with you @PiratesLife

4357776 Likes 276557 Dislikes 5664568 Comments 86456343 Reblogs

#DookuCaptured #Jedi #Pirates #Deals #Celebrations #HondoOhaka #EndTheCloneWars #AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi


End file.
